It's only for a week
by JasonMyersX
Summary: Mandy's archenemy Mindy is at it again, and this time she makes a dare with Mandy like no other before. Now, Mandy has to find a boyfriend in a week before Mindy does, otherwise she'll have to be the read headed girl's slave. Little does Mandy know, what comes out of it is an experience that will change her life forever. BillyXMandy. T now for language, M later for lemons.


**For those of you waiting for the next chapter of my Love's Labour's Losing story, I assure you it's coming. This is just a story idea I got into my head and wanted to put down. Like most of my stories, it's T for now, will be an M later. Enjoy.**

Mandy grumbled under her breathe, sweeping a stray lock of blonde hair out of her eye as she tightly clutched her school books up against her chest. It was a boring, ordinary day at Endsville high, and the fearsome, constantly miserable blonde teen known as Mandy made her way through the packed hallway as quickly as she could. Her second period for the day, Math class, was beginning in a few short minutes and unsurprisingly given her personality, she hated being surrounded by a bunch of dumb, smelly, laughing and jeering high schoolers who were obstructing her path. She wished nothing but torment and suffering on all of them.

Mandy was now sixteen, and in her sophomore year. She had grown quite a bit over the years, standing at about five feet eight inches, and she had also let her blonde hair grow out a bit as well, but she still kept the signature black head band in it.

She had ditched the pink flower dress years ago, and usually was seen wearing a plain white blouse and a black skirt. There was a part of her that hated revealing so much of her legs, but pants made her too warm and uncomfortable. Besides, most kids knew that if they were caught starring at her creamy flesh for too long, they might end up losing an eye, a tooth, or more. Mandy was also very attractive, but no one would dare say such a thing to her face, nor was it the way she would describe herself. The blonde teen's body may have changed physically, but mentally, her personality was still very much sour and dark as it had always been since birth.

Her breasts had grown out and were a decent size, and her ass had also plumped up and rounded out a bit. Billy had made a stupid joke about six months ago that it was getting bubbly, and she had quickly decked him in the face, shutting him up. Everyone knew however, not to make any remarks about the young woman's appearance, even positive, if they wanted to keep their arms and limbs, and to witness graduation. Mandy was a dark, black flame that most people knew to avoid. There were exceptions however…

Just as Mandy was turning the corner to head into the mathematics room, the redheaded terror known as Mindy popped up in front of her face. "Oh hiiiiiiiiiii Mandy." The girl teased, her annoying voice piercing Mandy's ear drums like a needle. "You're looking pretty good today, that is, about as pretty as a gorilla!" She then followed the rude remark with a bout of mocking, irritating giggles that rose the blonde's blood pressure several notches.

Mandy's emerald eyes locked onto Mindy's brown ones, burning with pure venom. "Get out of the way before I dislocate your jaw." The blonde girl threatened menacingly. The redhead just laughed and shrugged. "Oooohhh, I'm so-" she was interrupted as Mandy's hand rose up, planted itself on her shoulder, and slammed her up against the wall before entering the classroom.

Mindy's face contorted into one of shock and anger. "That bitch! She thinks she can just get away with that, I'll show her." She mumbled to herself as she also entered the math class.

* * *

Around an hour later the class ended, with the bell ringing and signifying ten minutes before next period. The next class Mandy had was history, and she made her way to her locker to switch out her books. This was a class she had with Billy, who shockingly was in the same grade as her. She encountered him as she began to enter her locker combination.

"Hiya, Mandy, are you ready for today's big test? I was up all night studying with Grim." He beamed, a massive smile filling up his face. Billy had aged even better than Mandy had. He was a solid six feet tall, and was actually rather muscular, with a nice and toned chest. He no longer wore his hat, instead letting his wild red hair flow freely, which went along nicely with his blue eyes and dimpled cheeks. Most girls would probably describe him as hot, but Mandy was not most girls, and his intelligence, which was still quite low, also kept most females away.

"Yes, and last I heard, Grim said you were completely hopeless. I'll be fine, worry about yourself." She deadpanned as she removed her books and closed her locker. Billy just giggled and smiled anyway. He had been friends with the girl for years now and her misanthropic attitude didn't affect his cheery demeanor in the slightest.

The dimwitted boy followed closely behind his blonde friend as Mindy approached the two, a massive smirk on her face that sent a shiver of disgust and hatred up Mandy's spine. Every time she saw the girl she wished she could just smash her face into a million little pieces, but knew that going that far would get her expelled or worse.

"Hey losers on your way to your little history class for the dumb and ugly?" She exclaimed with a giant cackle, as if it were the greatest dig in history. Mandy just growled. "You seem to have a death wish." She hissed. "Yeah, beat it Cindy!" Billy chimed in.

"It's Mindy, dipshit, and I actually came here to make a bet." Mandy raised an eyebrow, but her scowl remained in place. "What do you mean a bet?" She asked the pompous redhead girl. "It's quite simple Mandy, I'm making a bet on who can get a boyfriend first within the next week. Whoever loses, has to be the other's slave. They'll have to do the other's homework, their chores, and whatever else they may desire."

Mandy had been the epitome of an asexual her entire life. Not once, even for a second, did she ever express love, affection, or kindness for another human, except for many years ago with that idiot Pif, but it never happened again. She was the last human on Earth who would ever want a boyfriend, but she couldn't let Mindy beat and humiliate her. If she became Mindy's servant, she would never live it down, her reputation as the dark queen would be forever destroyed, and she couldn't have that.

Before her she knew it, the words slipped past her lips. "Fine, I except your stupid dare, now get out of my way before I split you in two." She proclaimed in her usual monotone, passing Mindy, who jeered after her. "It's so totally on!" Billy was in her face a second later, a look of panic and terror overtaking his usually goofy and euphoric expression. "Mandy! Are you sure about this? I mean-" his words of protest were cut off as Mandy's hand clasped his lips closed. "I know what I'm doing stupid, now shut up." She growled, walking into the history classroom.

* * *

The History test was even easier than Mandy had expected, but unsurprisingly, Billy was struggling, sweat rolling down his forehead which was accompanied by a look of pure frustration. Class went by quickly and before she knew it, the bell was ringing as the teacher collected the tests from the students.

"God that test was so hard, I know I flunked!" Billy groaned in despair. "Gee, what would ever make you think that?" Mandy deadpanned sarcastically. "I know right? I mean I studied all night!" He replied, her sarcasm going completely over his head.

"Like the questions were so impossible, that one about Archduke Fritz Ferdinhand for example. Wasn't he a video game character who fought aliens?" He inquired. "That's Duke Nukem, you dumbass." Mandy sighed in exasperation. "Well, I guess I just have to study better next time. What about you though, are you really going to get a boyfriend just because Mindy bet you?"

Mandy's hand gave the boy a few, quick, hard slaps across the face. "I have a plan idiot, just stop talking about it." She exclaimed, her irritation growing.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by rather slow, but thankfully, there were no more encounters with Mindy. On the bus ride home, Billy and Irwin talked and cracked jokes with one another as Mandy sat alone, starring out the window at the dull Endsville cityscape. As a matter of fact, Mandy was totally lying to her imbecilic friend. She had no plan, as the thought of romance made her want to violently wretch up bile, but at the same time, losing and being humiliated by Mindy produced the exact same feeling of sickness and disgust. Perhaps Grim had something in his supernatural chest that could help her out.

The bus pulled in front of Billy's house, and the two teens got out, with Mandy following closely behind the boy so she could talk to Grim. Billy opened up the door and plopped his backpack carelessly to the ground. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" He obnoxiously called out, but they were out doing errands. Mandy made her way down to Billy's basement where the Reaper was napping on a cot. She pulled out a bullhorn from a nearby box and blew it right next to the poor skeleton, rousing him from sleep instantly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Comon mon, do you have to do that every time?" He groaned in surprise and annoyance. "Yes. Now listen closely, Mindy made a bet with me and if I lose, I'll have to…" Mandy paused for a second and shuttered at the sickening thought. "Be her servant for god knows how long. I need to see if you have anything that could help me." She explained.

Grim pulled off his sleeping mask, stood up, and brushed himself off a bit. "Well, what exactly are you looking for?"

Mandy hesitated for a few seconds, her face instinctively turning a very light, almost impossible to see pink as she struggled to get the words out. She was getting the same feeling in her stomach she had gotten many years ago when she had asked Billy and him if she were pretty. She fucking hated the feeling. She sighed deeply and slurred them out. "I need to get a boyfriend in the next week before Mindy."

Now it was Grim's turn to pause, and that brief silence was followed by long peels of wild, hysterical laughter. He was bent over, howling in amusement as tears somehow poured out of his empty eye sockets. Mandy's face went from pink to red, out of a combination of embarrassment and anger and she ended his laughing spree as her hands latched onto his black robe and roughly tore it off of him.

Grim stopped and shot her a glare. "Really? I just got that one dry cleaned! You can't possibly be serious Mandy, but that was a really good joke."

"I'm. Dead. Serious." Mandy snarled, her green eyes burning with a dangerous fire that made Grim scared as hell, and he had seen the worst of the underworld for shits sake! "Okay, okay, you don't need to go psycho on me yet. I should have something in me chest that should do the trick." He answered. He walked over to it, undid the lock, and rummaged through it for a few seconds before pulling out what looked to be a black heart, covered in chains.

"This thing right here should do the trick." "What is it?" Mandy asked with a slight look of disgust. "It's kind of like a hypnotist's watch, except it actually works. Whatever man glances at it will immediately fall head over heels, madly in love with you." "Ughghghg." Mandy winced and shuttered on instinct, but knew she would have to go through this painful experience to beat her rival. Just then, the two heard the basement door slam loudly as Billy made his way down the basement stairs. "Hey! Have you two come down here to have a slumber party without me?" He whined.

Grim shot him a nasty look. "No you dolt! Mandy needed my help to-" Billy cut off his sentence and snatched the black heart from his bony hand. "Oooohhhh what's this thingy do?"

"BILLY NO!" Mandy and Grim exclaimed. It was to late though, the heart slipped out of Billy's hand and fell to the ground, shattering in a hundred or more pieces.

Mandy's face turned a dark crimson, this time out of pure rage. "Billy, you fucking idiot!" She shrieked, balling up her fist and slamming it hard into the redhead's stomach, sending him flying half way across the room.

Mandy turned to look at Grim, her face still red. "You can fix this, right bonehead?" There was another pause as the Reaper sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't tink so mon, looks like you're going to just have to find a sweetheart on your own." He stated, pausing briefly and following that up with more wild laughter. Mandy's face became dark and she clenched her teeth as she now slammed her fist against Grim, causing him to collapse into a pile of bones, once more instantly ceasing his laughter. "Oh come on, can't you ever take a joke?" He whined. "Fuck off, now I'll never beat Mindy" Mandy hissed, flipping him off with a giant scowl on her face.

Billy, who began to slowly rise up from the floor, but still groaning a bit and clutching his gut due to the sucker punch the girl had given him, began to chime in. "You know Mandy, I could just be your boyfriend for a bit, that way you don't got to be with any other guy, and Mindy will lose and have to be your servant." He said with a giggle, followed up by another small groan, more pain shooting through his stomach.

Grim's sockets widened and his jaw fell open a bit. "The two of you? Lovebirds? As crazy as it sounds Mandy, it just might work." Mandy's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in pure disgust, she began to stare at the two as if they were mutating in front of her. "You can't be serious, Billy is a drooling idiot!" She spat in revulsion. "It is true, it's even on my birth certificate!" The boy giggled dumbly.

"Of course he is, but do you really want Mindy to win, and humiliate you in front of the whole school?" Grim countered, trying to piece himself back together but failing. "I'll be humiliated just as much if people think that HE is my _boyfriend."_ She responded, spitting out the last word in disgust. "I don't tink so Mandy, you know I've heard some of the teenagers around the neighborhood talking."

Mandy's emerald orbs widened, then narrowed accusingly at the pile of talking bones. "WHAT are you talking about?" She snarled nastily. Grim was having a bit of fun now, he knew that teasing her was dangerous, it really was like poking a sleeping bear, but it was too much fun sometimes. "That you and Billy are, you know, an item."

Mandy looked appalled, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, but that expression of shock quickly turned into rage. "THEY WHAT?" She shrieked, her face turning a deep shade of red, her teeth gritting and her fists clenching and shaking so hard that it looked as if she were about to have a seizure.

"Yeah, totally mon, the boys and girls who go to your school in dis neighborhood have said how they tink the two of you make a really creepy couple." He stated, trying hard not to laugh, although what he was saying was not untrue, but up until this point he had not said a word about it.

The blonde girl was fuming, and even Billy was looking weary and starting to become frightened. "Well why don't you give me some names? It looks like there are a few bugs that need squashing, not least you." She threatened, walking menacingly over to the talking skull on the pile of bones. "Now Mandy wait, why don't you just give it a chance, it'll be a quick easy victory, and afterwards you can dump Billy like a sack of garbage." He sputtered out.

Surprisingly, Mandy stopped and calmed down a bit, swallowing hard. There was a long eerie silence until she finally spoke. "Fine, but listen to me Billy" she began, grabbing onto the redhead's blue and white striped shirt and pulling him up off the ground, so he was dangling in front of her face. "It's ONLY for a week, got it? After I win this stupid bet and crush that bitch Mindy once and for all, you're nothing to me again, got it?"

"I read you loud and clear Mandy!" He said with a goofy giggle as she let go of his shirt, which resulted in him plopping butt first onto the basement floor. "Good. I'm going home now." She deadpanned. She started to make her way up the basement stairs when Billy piped up. "Mandy, wait! Don't you want me to walk you home?" He asked, approaching her and wiggling his eyebrows. Mandy wanted to puke, and she gave him another hard slap upside the head. "No moron, we're not actually dating, remember? It's only for show at school, so see you tomorrow." She seethed, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Alright then." Billy groaned, frowning a bit.

"Oh come on Mandy, you can't just leave me like this!" Grim called out to her in panic. "You've put yourself back together before, or even better, ask Billy to help." She said sarcastically as she made her way upstairs and headed to her own home.

 **I hope you enjoyed that, please review.**


End file.
